Kyuhyun Tukang Bohong
by BabyBlueBunny137
Summary: Kyuhyun awalnya hanya ingin menjaili temannya yang terkenal polos, telmi dan kekanakan si Sungmin dengan candaan berlibur ke Hawaii. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin menganggap serius Candaan Kyuhyun? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun? / Happy JOY-KYUMIN day /


_**Title :**__** Kyuhyun Tukang Bohong**_

**Author : BabyBluebunny137**

**Genre : ****Humor and ****Romance **

**Rating : ****T**

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

**Warning : Typos yang bertebaran, Boys love, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, NO BASH! ****Tidak menerima bash yang ditujukan untuk siapapun terlebih pairing. **

**Cerita ini diambil dari serial Hai, Miiko! Komik anak-anak yang masih kusuka sampai saat ini. Habisnya Tappei dan Miiko kayak Kyumin sih =,=**

**DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT PLEASE. ^^**

**Summary :**

**Kyuhyun awalnya hanya ingin menjaili temannya yang terkenal polos, telmi dan kekanakan si Sungmin dengan candaan berlibur ke Hawaii. Bagaimana kalau Sungmin menganggap serius Candaan Kyuhyun? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun? **

**Let's go to read, guys!**

_**::: Kyuhyun Tukang Bohong :::**_

Rumah berlantai dua itu nampak sibuk dipagi hari. Cho Heechul nampak sibuk dengan penggorengannya. Sedangkan Cho Hankyung sang kepala keluarga tengah asyik membolak balik koran di pagi hari.

" hoammm" dari arah tangga turunlah pangeran keluarga Cho ini. Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang baru duduk di kelas 2 Joy High School itu sudah rapi dengan seragamnya meski sesekali dia masih menguap. Heechul menghampiri putera semata wayangnya itu dengan senyum misterius yang dia punya.

Plaakk

Geplakan halus itu mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggerutu sebentar dan mendongak melihat sang ibu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

" Umma kekakanakan" decihnya. Tapi Heechul tak peduli.

" Sudahlah Chullie jangan ganggu anakmu itu. Oh iya Appa menang hadiah ke hawaii loh" Ujar Hangeng. Heechul melotot senang mendengar kata hawaii. Tak luput juga Kyuhyun gembira. Hawaii. Dia akan berlibur di hawaii. Ini akan menjadi cerita seru nanti jika sampai disekolah.

" Benarkah appa?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

" Hahahaha appa hanya berbohong. Kalian tertipu. April Mop!"

"YAA!" gerutuan itu muncul dari Nyonya dan tuan muda dalam rumah besar itu. Hankyung bahkan harus menerima terjangan brutal dari anak dan istrinya.

" huu aku kan hanya bercanda" gerutu Hankyung didalam hati.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan bersungut-sungut. Tega sekali appanya menipunya tadi. Padahal pandangan pantai sudah terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya.

" Kyunnieee tungguu!" huh siapa lagi yang menambah sungutan didahinya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun berbalik dan menemukan Si namja Bantet Sungmin berlarian dibelakangnya.

Hoosh hoshh

" Jalan mu cepat sekali. Minnie sampai harus berlari kemari" ucap Sungmin

" SELAMAT PAGI KYUNNIEEE!" seperti yang sudah-sudah Sungmin akan mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan senyum lebar dan penuh semangat.

" Ne, selamat pagi Minnie" balas Kyuhyun lemas.

" Kenap tak bersemangat begitu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya. Tangan bocah kelas 2 SMA itu terpaut didepan dadanya. Posenya itu sungguh imut. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat terpesona dalam beberapa detik

'KYEOPTAAA' jerit batin Kyuhyun.

" Aku kesal Ming. Tadi Pagi appaku-"

Ctak

Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dipandanginya tubuh Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah dan setelahnya ide evil menguar dikepalanya.

'Sudah lama aku tak menjaili Minnie kekekekeke' Sungmin hanya memandang bingung Kyuhyun. Tak ada sedikitpun firasat bahwa namja dihadapannya akan mengusilinya.

" Appamu kenapa Kyunnie?" Tanya Sungmin masih penasaran.

" Ah aniyaa, Ming aku menang Kontes dikoran loh. Hadiahnya berlibur dihawaii. Kita pergi yuk" ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum meyakinkan. Namun Sungmin tak kunjung memberikan jawaban. Sungmin lebih memilih bengong. Sampai Kyuhyun beranggapan bahwa Sungmin tak terpengaruh oleh candaannya.

" Ah Minnie gak seru. Masa cepat sekali tau kalau aku cuman bercan-"

"KYAAAAA... ALOHAAAA... Minnie mau ikut... yang bener nih ke Hawaii.. Kyaaa. Senangnya serasa Mimpi." Sungmin berjingkrak-jingkrak di tempat. Kini gantian Kyuhyun yang cengo melihat tindakan Sungmin yang begitu aneh.

" Ah~ aku mau kasih tau teman-teman. Mereka pasti terkejut" ucap Sungmin semangat.

Gluk

Kyuhyun tak menyangka kalau Sungmin menganggap serius ucapannya. Dengan cepat dicekalnya tangan Sungmin yang sudah berupaya berlari menuju sekolah mereka.

"T-tunggu Ming. Itu tadi aku cuman bercan-"

" Ayo kyunnieee.. teman-teman pasti senang mendengarnya" Sungmin menghentak tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari secepat mungkin sebelum dihalau Kyuhyun lagi.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat dingin saat melangkahkan kakinya.

" Oh bodohnya aku. Kali ini target kejailanku salah sasaran" sesalnya.

.

.

.

"APAAA? BERLIBUR BERDUA DENGAN KYUHYUN KE HAWAII?" Eunhyuk tak bisa mengontrol keterkejutannya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sungmin barusan.

" Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir. Ini dikarenakan Sudah lama Ryeowook naksir dengan Kyuhyun si maniak game itu. Dia tak terima kalau pada akhirnya Sungmin berkesempatan mendekati Kyuhyun bahkan sampai berlibur bersama. Meski sampai saat ini tak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin memiliki perasaan terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi, bahkan seluruh kelasnya bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sungmin yang terkadangmemerah malu jika diolok-oleok mengenai kedekatan mereka berdua. Meski mereka masih terhitung anak kecil. Namun apa salahnya jika mereka telah memiliki percikan perasaan untuk mulai saling tertarik satu sama lain.

" Iya..Kyunnie menang undian." Kata Sungmin penuh semangat

Sedangkan disana juga berdiri Jungmo. Namja tampan yang sudah lama menyukai Sungmin itu melayangkan protes tak terimanya.

"Kenapa harus sama dia Minnie. Sama aku saja ne" ujarnya mencoba menghasut Sungmin.

" Maaf Jungmo, yang menang undian kan Kyuhyun jadi aku harus berangkat sama Kyuhyun" kata Sungmin membuat Jungmo jatuh terduduk dilantai dengan lemasnya.

Donghae yang berpredikat sahabat sejati Kyuhyun itu menggiring Kyuhyun kebelakang. Nampaknya dia tengah mengajukan protes.

" Aku tau kau suka sama Minnie tapi ini masalah HAWAII! HAWAIII KYUU`~~~ KENAPA TIDAK AJAK AKU!" Donghae berteriak histeris mencak-mencak. Tak terima sahabatnya itu lebih mengajak Sungmin ketimbang dirinya.

"Donghae pabo sebenarnya itu a-aku—"

" Hari ini april mop kan?" suara yesung memecah keributan pagi itu. Namja yang pendiam dan selalu sibuk dengan bukunya itu sukses menyentak kesadaran teman-temannya.

" Ah iya, jangan bilang ini April Mop kyu?" tanya Jungmo penuh harap.

" Apa Kyuhyun berbohong?" tanya Eunhyuk kini penasaran.

" Hahahaha jadi begitu yah. Minnie pabo mau saja tertipu. Ternyata april mop" Tawa bahagia Ryeowook membuncah. Yesung yang melihat itu mendelik tak suka. Karena dia tak suka namja yang di taksirnya itu masih berharap pada Kyuhyun bocah super evil itu.

"Masa sih Bohong!" Donghae sedikit tak percaya. Karena sejahil apapun Kyuhyun dia tak pernah bermaksud berbohng.

DDUKK

Kepalan tangan sungmin memukul meja dengan keras. Bisa dirasa aura marah yang menguar dari tubuh Sungmin. Bahkan pandangan matanya kini menajam.

" Kyunnie, tak akan bohong seperti itu" ucap Sungmin pelan.

" Iyakan Kyunnie?" ujarnya lagi meminta penjelasan. sekilas Kyuhyun linglung dibuatnya. Dia tak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan semarah ini mendengar dirinya dituduh. Dia cukup lama menyukai namja penuh ceria ini. Namun terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya. Dia tak seperti donghae yang bisa asal ceplos memikat serang Lee Eunhyuk untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Dan melihat mata Sungmin berkabut ada rasa tak tega juga jika dia jujur padanya jika ini hanya candaan april mop yang dibuatnya. Bisa dipastikan Sungmin akan semakin menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"I-iya" akhirnya jawaban itu keluar dari bibir gugup Kyuhyun.

"ASYIK... HAWAII!" Sungmin berjoget penuh ceria mendengar kepastian Kyuhyun. Tak menyadari cenat-cenut dikepala Kyuhyun.

" Tapi anak kecilkan tidak bisa pergi ke Hawai" Ucap Jungmo lagi masih tetap kekeh membuat Sungmin membatalkan liburannya bersama Kyuhyun.

" Kan ada tour khusus untuk anak-anak. Lagian kita ini sudah remaja tau." Bantah Eunhyuk.

" Kau harus membuat paspor Minnie" katanya lagi yang diangguki Sungmin.

"hati-hati loh, jangan lewat batas waktu pengambilan hadiah." Tambah Eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun merasakan senggolan dilengannya. Dan menatap Donghae yang kini tertawa jail.

" Hawai tempat yang romantis loh. Tembak dia disana yah" ujarnya meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

Sial

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Kyuhyun memisahkan diri dari teman-temannya. kini dia berdiri didepan jasa travel. Memandang biaya tiket yang haru dibayarnya keHawaii.

" Huh, ini tidak mungkin. Bahkan ditambah dengan tabunganku tak akan pernah cukup" keluhnya dengan wajah sendu.

Lama Kyuhyun teriam sampai dai mendengar ucapan dua siswi SMA yang berlalu dibelakangnya.

" Ayo makan Hawaian yang traktir"

Hawaian Parfait? Kyuhyun menatap selebaran yang ditempel didepan caffe yang di maksud siswi itu. Saat dilihat harganya itu sesuai dengan tabungannya selama ini. Otaknya kini memutar cepat.

Drrrrt

DddRrt

Sungmin yang sedang berkemas-kemas menghentikan kegiatannya dan mengambil ponsel pinknya.

"Eh? Cafe di depan stasiun? Iya aku tahu. Aku kesana sekarang" katanya dan segera melesat ketempat yang disebut Tappei di line telfon. Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang dimaksud sungmin lantas mencari Kyuhyun yang telah menunggunya disana.

" kyunnie kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku kesini? Ini kan cafe mahal" katanya.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam sampat pelayan caffe datang dengan segelas hawaian parfait yang kini disajikan dihadapnnya.

" Ini pesanan anda"

" Huwaaaa. Keliatannya lezat sekali" ujar Sungmin senang. " Tapi aku tidak bawa banyak uang"

" Tenang saja aku yang traktir. " kata Kyuhyun lemas.

Sungmin mulai memakan es krim dengan krim dengan buah-buahan segar yang menggiurkan.

"ENAKNYA! Loh kenapa Kyunnie tidak pesan juga?' Tanya Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya meneguk segelas air putih.

'Uangku habis bodoh' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sungmin dengan tanggap memsan satu sendok lagi dipelayan lalu disodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

" Nih, lebih baik kita berbagi saja. kyunnie juga harus coba rasa hawaian parfait ini benar-benar segar. Serasa di Hawaii saja" ucap Sungmin senang. Kyuhyun menelan pelan es krim itu. Sebelumnya mencoba menstabilkan diriny dan berucap

" Ya sudah, anggap saja kita sudah ada di Hawaii" kata Kyuhyun pelan.

" eh?"Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti sedangkan Kyuhyun akhirnya sudah tidak tahan lagi.

" Ini april mop bodoh! Mana mungkin segampang itu menang undian ke Hawaii! bisa-bisanya kau segampang itu percaya padaku" ucap Kyuhyun keras.

"Ukh" seketika bayangan indah pulau dihawaii. Permandian dan pesona alam di hawaii dalam lamunan dan pikiran Sungmin hilang sudah. Terhempas keawang-awang. Rencana berjemur pun sudah dilindas oleh truk saja.

" J-jadi ini bohong?"

"K-kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu kesana" kata Kyuhyun pelan. semburat rona merah kini menjalar di kedua pipinya. Bukankah ini bisa menjadi kode untuk Sungmin.

" aku tidak mau kapan-kapan maunya sekarang" dan dengan bodohnya Sungmin mengacaukan suasana yang di bangun Kyuhyun untuknya.

" Huweeee... Kyuhyun tukang bohong" teriak Sungmin kesal sambil menyerang tubuh Kyuhun dengan pukulannya.

" Argg.. jangan bawel.. aku minta maaf"

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang dibawah cahaya rembulan mereka berjalan pulang. Mereka terlalu asyik bertengkar sampai tak menyadari malam yang datang.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie. Uang tabunganmu pasti habis. Hawaian parfaitnya mahal sekali" Kata Sungmin sendu. Kyuhyun melirik kearah Sungmin sebelum mengelus pundak Sungmin agar Sungmin mendongak melihat padanya.

" Tak apa. Anggap saja itu hukuman karena telah menjailimu" ujarnya pasrah.

" Tapi kau sukakan dengan Hawaiian parfaitnya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

" suka sekali. Rasanya enak. Sepertinya nanti aku akan memaksa appa untuk berkunjung kesana lagi. Ah iya Kyunnie, kenapa melakukan semua ini?"

"hn?"

" Iya, kenapa Kyunnie bela-belain mengeluarkan uang tabungan demi HAWAI PALSU tadi? Kyunnie kan bisa katakan yang sejujurnya kalau ini semua hanya bohong"

Kyuhyun gelagapan tak mungkinkan dia mengatakan kalau ini semua karena dia tak ingin wajah Sungmin menjadi sedih. Dia tak ingin mengacaukan impiannya meski pada akhirnya memang harus kacau sih.

" AH~ Kyunnie suka yah sama minnie?" Kyuhyun semakin gugup saat dengan cepat lengannya kini di rangkul Sungmin.

" Hyukkie dan Hae bilang, Kyunnie menyukaiku." Katanya tanpa beban. Kyuhyun melepaskan dengan paksa rangkulan Sungmin dan berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"Si-siapa bilang. Mereka berbohong. M-mana mungkin aku suka dengan namja bantet dan telmi sepertimu. Mereka itu bohong. Kau memang mudah ditipu ya." Kyuhyn memaksakan diri tertawa. Tapi Sungmin hanya mendelik lalu memasang waja tak percaya.

" Bohong!" Tuding Sungmin.

Muka kyuhyun memerah namun dia segera berbalik dengan menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

"Sudah ayo cepat pulang. Ummaku pasti telah sibuk mencari anaknya yang tampan ini"

" Katakan dulu Kyunnie menyukaiku kan? Ayo jawab~" kini Sungmin mengguncang lengan Kyuhyun.

"Ih apaan sih. Tidak. Itu bohong."

" huh... DASAR KYUHYUN TUKANG BOHONG!"Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya lalu berjalan cepat. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil menggerutu.

" Padahal aku juga suka Kyunnie kalau saja Kyunnie mau berterus terang" Kata Sungmin pelan. bahkan Kyuhyun tak bisa mendengarnya.

"hey~ jangan ngambek dong~" Kyuhyun kini berbalik mengejar Sungmin.

'**Meski saat ini aku berbohong tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh akan mengajakmu ke Hawaii nanti. Dalam rangka Honeymoon Mungkin'**

Oke biarkan pasangan remaja labil itu dalam acara ngambek-ngambekannya. Kita tutup acara ff ini dengan mengucapkan

**THE END**

**ALOHAAAA~ Ini ff harusnya di publish wkatu tanggal satu april hehehe. Tapi karena ada Hawai dan mengingat OTP kita dulu ada di Hawaii saat Joyday tahun lalu berlangsung jadi kuputuskan kupublish saja hari ini. Silahkan dinikmati. Dan jangan lupa kunjungi kotak review yah hihihi... :D**

**Happy JOYDAY! Happy KYUMINday!**

**For Kyumin This is Not END But AND**

**Keep calm and ship kyumin ^_^**

**Super Junior jjang! \(^0^)/**

**South Sulawesi, 13 July 2014. 1:29**

**Sign**

**** BLUE ****


End file.
